


I Feel A Sin Coming On

by vespergray



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray
Summary: A Collection of one shots about Sweetvee.Chapter 1: Amusement park.  Chapter 2: At Mass. Chapter 3: Unplanned pregnancy. Chapter 4: Nightly Visits. Chapter 5: Running Away.





	1. Itch To Just Get High

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This first story is inspired by another fan fiction I wrote that was Jeronica, where Jughead and Veronica liked to smoke weed together. If you are into that pairing, check out We Get Each Other High.

“Roller coasters make everything better,” Betty declared, slinking her arm around Veronica’s. Her other hand was clasped tightly in Jughead’s. She gave Veronica a hopeful smile and Veronica couldn’t help returning it. 

Betty wasn’t wrong, she was actually having fun. 

When her best friend had suggested they all drive over an hour away to some amusement park she had never heard of, Veronica had initially balked. Especially with the guest list: Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Reggie, Fangs, and Sweet Pea. All shoved into a car that was really only meant for five people. 

Veronica didn’t mind having to spend the whole driving sitting in Reggie’s lap…well, maybe she minded a little. Because sitting next to Fangs, barely a foot away, was Sweet Pea. Whom Reggie openly disliked and the feeling was mutual. 

Reggie didn’t know that Sweet Pea and Veronica were practically best friends lately. No one in the car did. Not even Betty, although Veronica felt a twinge of guilt about that. Betty had been so sweet to Archie when he came back to town, but had remained loyal to Veronica, too. Veronica would always be grateful for that. 

Archie’s return had been hard enough, then Veronica’s dad was shot…it was a lot. A lot that she didn’t want to deal with. 

Her thing with Sweet Pea wasn’t something she wanted to deal with, either. She just wanted to…let it exist. 

Betty had suggested a diversion and talked Jughead and Veronica into the trip. She had invited Archie too, but he had turned it down once he learned Veronica would be there. 

It hurt, but she couldn’t blame it for that. Everything hurt lately, honestly. It had been hurting for months…ever since Archie left. 

The night was cold and the wind whipped Veronica’s hair around. She gave Reggie a small smile as he pushed the hair out of her eyes. “That’s better.” He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back. 

Veronica bit down on the inside of her lip, steeling herself so she didn’t pull away. She liked Reggie. He was loyal, sweet, steady by her side. But she could feel the Serpent stare boring into the back of her head without even turning around. 

Of course they had to wait in line for the next roller coaster. Veronica perched on the sidewalk, grinning as Fangs dropped beside her and started gossiping about their friends in Spanish. She laughed easily, interjecting every now and then as Reggie and Betty argued with Jughead about football. 

Fangs was easy to talk to, but against her better judgment, she found herself glancing over at Sweet Pea. He was quiet, but his gaze was level on her. Her stomach flipped about, the butterfly feeling spreading up to her chest. She took a breath and tore her eyes away from him and focused on Fangs. 

“Line’s moving again,” Fangs hopped up, their trash talking session over. He held out a hand and she took it, smoothing down her t-shirt and wiping invisible dirt from her designer jeans. Anything to avoid looking at Sweet Pea. At his gorgeous black hair and dark eyes, jeans that were practically painted on. The little gold cross he wore around his neck that she knew was hidden under his Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. The sunglasses and cigarettes shoved in his back pocket. 

She could really use a cigarette. Or a drink. Or a joint. 

Reggie slipped his arm around her. “You’re quiet tonight.” 

Betty whipped around. “Are you okay?” She looked concerned. 

“I’ve been talking!” Veronica replied defensively. “While you guys were talking about how bad our football team is lately, I talked a lot to Fangs.” 

“More like Fangs talked a lot, like he always does.” Jughead ducked as Fangs tried to hit him. 

“I’m fine,” Veronica reassured Reggie and forced herself to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Her face flushed and she mentally kicked herself, knowing she was acting weird. 

Reggie didn’t seem to notice though. Sweet Pea’s voice crept into her head: he’s too dumb to notice. 

She couldn’t look at Sweet Pea. Could. not. do. it. She knew that smirk would be on his face.  
She knew he felt how uncomfortable she was. 

They rode roller coaster after roller coaster, drinking sodas and eating cotton candy. They had fun- it was normal. But the whole time, Veronica’s mind was all over the place. Every now and then she and Sweet Pea would lock eyes and that…tension would just sizzle there. She didn’t understand how none of her friends had noticed. Even Fangs, closer to Sweet Pea than a brother, didn’t seem to notice how quiet his best friend was. 

She really wanted that joint now. 

Of course, that’s what had got her into this mess in the first place. When Archie had left, ripping her heart into shreds, she worked on her speakeasy. Sweet Pea was working there, too. She bought weed from him one day, even though he made her promise not to tell Jughead. 

Her heartbreak was all she could think about. Her mind was too sharp, and she needed it to be hazy. Every night, when the bar was empty, Pea and her slipped into a booth and smoked a joint. Or three. 

They agreed to not tell anybody. It just made sense. Jughead would be mad Sweet Pea was selling weed, and Veronica had just started seeing Reggie. So months had went by with no one the wiser. 

But she liked Pea. Too much. Him being gorgeous didn’t help things. Nothing sexual had ever happened between them. 

But there was a lot of innuendo. A lot of innuendo. A lot of flirting. A lot of “almost”. She knew that if Reggie found out, he would be furious. It wasn’t normal to like two guys at once, right? 

But it was too good to stop, and Veronica couldn’t. Maybe Archie’s right, I am just a slut. 

She shook the thoughts away and squeezed Reggie’s hand.  
“Jug!” Betty groaned as they approached their last roller coaster of the night. “This is my favorite one. You have to ride it with me.” 

“Unless you want me to puke, no way.” He shook his head. 

Betty groaned, holding up her hands in surrender. “Okay, but now I’ll have to ride by myself. This kind is the old type with two seats.” 

“I’ll ride with you, and V can ride with Fangs.” Reggie offered. 

“Count me out, too.” Fangs flopped down on the ground beside Jughead. “I ate too much funnel cake. Sweet Pea can ride with Ronnie and Reggie can ride with Betty.” 

Veronica almost spit out her coke, but Betty said, “Okay by me. Does that work for you, Reg?” 

Reggie hesitated, obviously conflicted, but nodded. “Okay. Sure.” 

Veronica considered saying she wasn’t going to ride either, but thought that would look too suspicious. Instead, she found herself climbing into the little roller coaster car with Sweet Pea. 

She flattened herself against the cold side of the car, gritting her teeth as he climbed in beside her. She tried to give him as much space as she could, but it was impossible. They were crammed in like sardines and Sweet Pea tossed her a smirk as he pulled the bar down over their lap. 

She lifted her eyebrows at him, too aware of the warmth of his body and his leg pressed against hers. She glanced at the back of Reggie and Betty’s heads, sitting in the car in front of them. She prayed quickly that he wouldn’t turn around and see the guilt written all over her face. 

The ride started a slow climb up a hill and everyone cheered. The cold took Veronica’s breath away and she sucked in some air, gripping the bar with both hands as she looked down and saw how far away the ground was. 

She looked down as Sweet Pea’s hand slid over to rest on her thigh. 

She couldn’t help the smile she gave him and felt her heart pound a little bit more when he grinned back.


	2. Best Years of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes to Mass after a wild night with Sweet Pea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it or have suggestions for future chapters! I love this pairing.

Veronica smoothed down the fabric of her black tulle skirt, pinching it nervously between her maroon colored nails. Her head began to throb dully and she was wishing she had a bottle of water. 

The priest droned on and on and Veronica bit her lip, her eyes swinging to the other side of the church where Sweet Pea sat with his mom. 

Almost like he was expecting it, he glanced straight at her and grinned that grin that made her heart skip in her chest. Did he have to be so gorgeous when she was so hung over and having such a crap morning?

She rolled her eyes at him and that just made him grin more. Realizing her mother was probably going to notice her lack of attention, she turned her eyes back to the priest, her cheeks heated. 

Sunday morning Mass was a constant in her household. Her mother had always took it seriously and she never let Veronica miss a Sunday. Veronica was usually fine with it, but she wished she had feigned sickness and stayed at home, although she wasn’t sure her mother would buy that. 

Last night had been wild. Drinks with Sweet Pea after the speakeasy had closed, celebrating the fact they were both single now and they had made a ton of money that night. 

So many drinks. Too many drinks. 

She had hooked up with Sweet Pea, a guy who she had never even had a conversation of more than five minutes with. A Southside Serpent, a guy completely not on her level. 

A hunk of gorgeousness that was such a good kisser it made her head swim. 

She kept replaying the night over and over until the service was over. Hermione began greeting those around her and making small talk so Veronica saw her opportunity. She quietly slipped away, making her way over to the door where Sweet Pea was. 

She grabbed his arm and hauled him over to a secluded hallway, not missing the grin he shot her. “What are you doing here?” She hissed. 

“Same thing as you. I come with my mom every week. Besides, I have a lot to confess and repent of.” 

Her smirk made her roll her eyes. “Yeah, me too.” 

“You look pretty.” 

His compliment threw her off and she tucked a piece of perfectly curled hair behind her ear self consciously. “Thank you.” She hesitated a second. “You look nice, too.” And he did. She had never seen without his leather jacket. Instead he was wearing a black button up and khakis. 

She kind of liked it. 

He shrugged and titled his head. “Are you going to be at the speakeasy later?”

The implication hung in the air. “Um…probably.” 

“Then I’ll probably see you there.” 

She knew she should remind him that whatever had happened last night could never happen again, but her tongue felt like lead in her mouth. All she could focus on were those brown eyes and how weak they made her legs feel. 

“Mjia?”

Sweet Pea and Veronica whipped around like they had been caught. Veronica felt her face turn red. “Uh, hi, Mom. This is my…friend, Sweet Pea.” 

Hermione and Sweet Pea exchanged hellos, but Veronica noticed her mom sweep her eyes up and down Sweet Pea’s body and she wanted to sink into the floor and die. 

My mom is checking out Sweet Pea. Can my life get any worse? 

Hermione didn’t seem to notice Veronica’s look of horror as they said they goodbyes and started to the door. Veronica glanced over her shoulder helplessly and Sweet Pea arched his eyebrow, that grin on his face again. 

Veronica glared at her mother as they got in the car, who shrugged and smiled knowingly.


	3. Leavers Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during their senior year in high school. This idea came to me and I knew I had to write it. thank you for reading!

Jughead was surprised to find Fangs and Sweet Pea on his doorstep at four o’clock in the afternoon. He had barely gotten home from school and his dad hadn’t left yet for the Worm. 

“Who’s here?” FP yelled from the kitchen. 

“Sweet Pea and Fangs.” Jughead called back, opening the door for them to come in. “What’s up?” He asked uneasily. He had never seen Sweet Pea look so bad. His eyes were sunken in and wild, his imposing figure slouched. 

They all walked into the living room. “What’s going on?” FP asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Sweet Pea. 

“He needs to tell you something,” Fangs offered. 

FP and Jughead exchanged a look. This can’t be good. 

“What is it?” Jug asked as the nervous knot in his stomach tightened. 

“Sit down first,” FP ordered and they all sat. 

Fangs placed a reassuring hand on his best friend’s back. “Just tell them.” 

Sweet Pea hesitated. 

“Did you kill someone?” Jug blurted out. 

“What? No.” Sweet Pea wrinkled up his face in disgust. 

“You have to tell them.” Fangs prodded. “C’mon, Sweet Pea.” 

“Are you on dope?” FP piped up. “Do something illegal? Do you need to get out of town fast? Because I got-,” 

“Dad,” Jughead shot him another look. “Just let him tell us.” 

They all looked at Sweet Pea again, who clenched his fists and tried to steady himself. “I got someone pregnant.” 

“What?!” Jughead yelped.

“Are you kidding me right now?!” FP slammed a fist down on the table and they all jumped. “Who?” 

Sweet Pea sucked in a breath, avoiding their eyes. 

Jughead felt knot start tying up his stomach. “Who, Sweet Pea?” He demanded. “Who’s the girl? A serpent?” 

Sweet Pea shook his head, biting his lip. “She’s not a serpent.” 

“Who, then?” 

He finally looked up and met Jughead’s eyes. “Veronica Lodge.” 

“Oh dear God,” FP groaned, his hands over his face. “I need to be drunk to handle this.” 

“Veronica?!?” Jughead jumped up, still not believing his ears. “You…have something going on with Veronica?” 

Sweet Pea nodded and dropped his head into his hands. “Yeah.” 

“How long have you been seeing her?” 

“Six months or so.” 

“How did I not know about this?” Jug demanded. “You’ve been sleeping with Veronica Lodge for six months and nobody knew?” 

“I knew.” Fangs said. 

“Fangs was the only one who knew.” 

“Betty?” 

“No. She didn’t tell anyone. It wasn’t serious, we were just having fun.” 

“You know Sweet Pea is really into the whole stuck up rich girl thing,” Fangs filled in helpfully. “And Veronica likes to slum it, I guess. They’d hook up at Veronica’s bar.” 

“What?” Jughead knew he sounded like an idiot, but it was so much information he had no idea what to say. “How did this happen?” 

Fangs started to open his mouth and Jug held up a hand. “Yeah, I know how but…”

“We were stupid. I’m stupid,” Sweet Pea burst out. “We weren’t thinking, I just thought she must have been on the pill. I didn’t ask. Things were going so fast between us and there was so much going on, with her dad dying and…we were stupid. I have no idea what to do, boss.” 

“Is she going to have the baby?” 

Sweet Pea nodded firmly. “She’s going to keep it.” 

“How pregnant is she?” 

“Four months.” 

Another stunned silence. Four months and Jughead hadn’t even noticed anything different about one of his best friends. Hadn’t noticed Sweet Pea’s agony. Hadn’t noticed Veronica’s silence, her red rimmed eyes. 

“Sweet Pea, we graduate in three months. You’re leaving for the Army this summer.” 

“I know, man. I made a mistake.” Sweet Pea bit his lip, his face filled with shame. “I don’t want to get kicked out of the Serpents. I know how ya’ll feel about the Lodges. The Serpents are my life. I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Jughead whirled to face his dad. “Are you not going to say anything?” 

FP stood up and slowly walked over to Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea looked nervous, his hands still balled into fists. FP placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke slowly. “You’re going to graduate and leave for the Army. And when you come back, you’ll be coming back to family- the Serpents, and Veronica and your baby. We’ll help you find a place.” 

“I can’t ask Veronica to come live with me in some trailer on the Southside,” Sweet Pea shook his head. “I can’t afford to give her the life she needs at all. I can’t give her anything.” 

“You’re wrong about that,” FP countered. “You don’t need to be rich. You just need to do this right and be here for her. She may be a Lodge, but she’s still a woman and she needs you to be the strong one. I know a place down the road- a house you can rent. I’ll negotiate the rent for you. Do this right, Sweet Pea.” Then he stood up and left the room. 

“Do you love her?” Jug asked. 

“He totally does,” Fangs answered. 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Why did I ask you to come?” 

“Just answer the question, Sweets.” 

“Yeah. She doesn’t know it, though.” 

“Then now is a good time to tell her.” Jug let out a breath. “You can do this, Sweet Pea. We’ve all got your back.” 

“Here,” FP returned and placed a small box in Sweet Pea’s hand. 

Sweet Pea opened it and blinked at the small sliver diamond ring inside. “Where did you get this?” 

“Long story. You can have it, for Veronica.” 

“FP, I can’t just take this-,” 

“You can pay me back in installments. After you get your first check from the Army. I want you to join up, get your education paid for, marry your woman. It’s what your old man would have wanted.” 

Sweet Pea nodded, his fingers curling around the box. “Thank you.” He glanced at Jug. “Thanks, Jug.” 

“Hey, I’m the one who made you come and tell them!” Fangs protested. “Where’s my thanks?” 

“Thanks, man.” Sweet Pea grinned for the first time. “I…guess I better go and talk to Veronica. But Fangs, I think I got this one on my own.” 

Fangs rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I doubt it.”


	4. This Too Shall Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea contemplates Veronica's visits.

She was the girl who wrecked his world. 

It was all going so well before. Well, as good as it can go in Riverdale. 

Graduation in seven months. Plans to join the military after that. The Serpents- who were his family. Dating around, nothing serious. 

No arrests. No girl trouble. No school trouble. 

Then Veronica came and blew it to pieces. 

He hesitated before opening the door to his trailer. He knew the sweet talking girl on the other side of it was as slippery as water. He had never had more than a five minute conversation with Veronica Lodge two months ago. 

Now he was having nightly rendezvous with her. 

It had all happened so fast that it made his head spin. Veronica seemed like she was running from something. Maybe her father’s arrest. Or her mother’s arrest. Or Archie Andrews. 

Maybe the girl she used to be. 

It all made her run straight into the arms and bed of a Serpent. 

Sweet Pea didn’t want to question it. He just kept letting her in, night after night. 

He sat up late with her, night after night, watching crappy tv while she sipped his warm beer. They shared a joint in the wee hours of each morning, then got dressed and off to school like everything was normal. 

He wondered if anyone was wondering where she was at night. 

He knew she was breaking his heart. She was grabbing up all of his thoughts. He couldn’t focus in class. His dreams were sweaty and filled with Veronica Lodge. He asked Fangs to teach him Spanish (Fangs only taught him the cuss words so far, so that hadn’t been a lot of help). 

They didn’t say I love you. But one night Veronica woke up crying and curled up into his arms. “I need you,” she sobbed over and over. 

“Veronica, you have me. I’m here. I’m always here.” He buried his face in her rose scented hair and kissed her neck. “I love you.” 

But the next morning, she had brushed her hair and put on her short skirt like normal. He had waited for her to say something- anything about the night before. 

But she didn’t. She kissed him and left for school. 

So tonight, standing in front of the screen door to his trailer, Sweet Pea hesitated. 

But he opened it to the girl wrecking his world and held out a hand to help her inside. 

“Hey, baby,” she grinned, her head tilted to the side. He felt his heart dip in his chest and he knew that she was nothing, and would never be anything but, trouble. 

He grinned back. “Hey, baby. I’ve been waiting on you.”


	5. Interstate Gospel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

“At least it’s over,” Veronica said as she dragged the graduation cap off her head and set it on the ground. The Serpent graduation party was in full swing around them, but she and Sweet Pea sat off to the side on a log, just watching. She cradled her empty drink cup in her lap and wished she had about ten more. 

Sweet Pea nodded in agreement as he watched Toni and Cheryl dance. Everyone else seemed so happy. But all he felt was numb. What was the point? What had really changed except he had a stupid piece of paper saying he graduated? 

 

But Veronica was watching Betty and Jug as they kissed. She thought about how happy they were, how they would probably get married one day. How her own parents were sitting in jail and Archie was already gone- off to some Army boot camp. How she wasn’t sure if they would ever end up back together. It still hurt in her chest to think about him, his big eyes and goofy smile. 

He was too good for her, and she knew it. 

She wished she could go far, far away. 

She felt Sweet Pea looking at her and turned to glance at him. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” 

She frowned. “Toni invited me.” 

“No, I mean here.” He gestured to where they were sitting. “Sitting on this log, with me, instead of out there, with them.” 

She shrugged sadly. “I’m not much in a partying mood.” 

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. 

She tilted her head and smiled charmingly. “But why are you sitting on here with me, instead of out there partying with your boys?” 

“I’m just over all this crap. Graduation, all of it. Riverdale sucks lately.” 

“It really does,” she murmured. 

“I need to just get out of here. Take off, get out of here, leave it all behind.” 

She grinned suddenly. “We should do that.” 

He had to admit, her grin made him feel a little breathless. “Yeah, we should.” 

“No, I’m serious,” she spun around, placing one hand on his surprisingly muscled arm. 

They started talking way too fast, tripping over each other with their words.

“You’re serious-,”

“We could do this-,”

“We could leave tonight-,” 

“Yes!” Sweet Pea pulled her to her feet and she realized as they hurried out of the party, they were holding hands. She wondered idly if anyone noticed, but realized it didn’t matter. 

They spent the whole ride to Veronica’s house babbling. They would leave tonight, after going to her place and grabbing a few things, then to his. It wasn’t weird or awkward, even though it should have been, since they had only had a few conversations prior. All of those conversations had been about security at her speakeasy. 

And now they were taking off together. 

He knew it was crazy. She wasn’t even a Serpent. After the mess with Josie, he thought he was done with non Serpents. They weren’t dependable. 

But he had a weakness for gorgeous uppity rich girls. 

Ones that wore jeans to a Serpent graduation party with red stiletto heels and pearls. Ones that played with their perfect black hair as they talked. Ones that laced innuendo through half the things they said. 

He could play that game, too. He watched her legs as she ran into her apartment, leaving him to sit on the stiff couch as she packed. 

She tore through her drawers, recklessly shoving things into a suitcase. She hesitated momentarily when she yanked open her lingerie drawer and stared at the array inside. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Sweet Pea sitting on her couch, his lanky legs propped up on the antique coffee table. Even with his Serpent jacket on, she appreciated his broad shoulders and jet black hair. 

She bit her lip. 

She dumped the whole drawer in her suitcase decisively. 

She marched into the living room a few minutes later with a bulging suitcase that she handed to him. “Ready.” 

He left her in the truck when they got to his place. He had no idea what to pack- so he shoved anything of valuable in a box and dumped it in the back of his truck. When he climbed back into the truck, he found her smoking one of his cigarettes. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” he lifted an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t know you did,” she held it out to him. “Are you ready to go?” 

He nodded and their eyes met for a long moment. Then they both grinned at each other. 

He had no idea where they were going. But Veronica was beautiful and that was all he could think of. 

“Let’s get into some trouble.” 

He cranked up the car as she laughed and leaned out the window, yelling “Bye, Riverdale!”


End file.
